That's What a Gentleman Does
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: A nervous Luke has some news to tell an anxious Professor Layton. Layton's POV


I was sitting at my desk with my usual pile of books, working away. I put down my pen after looking at the time and waited. Luke was due to enter my study at any moment now. He always did at this time for whatever reason. I only had to wait a few minutes before a knock came at the door, followed by a familiar voice requesting permission to enter. His voice had become rather deep, so different from the young, girl-like voice he once had. He no longer had to try lower his tone, it was already deep enough. His presence always helped to clear my mind of any doubts or worries I had, knowing he'd grown up into a wonderful, hansome young gentleman. Of course my mind only cleared to make room for these thoughts of pride and adoration for my young apprentice.

Yes, he was not longer a boy, but a young man. He had grown alot since the days of his pre-pubescent childhood. He was almost as tall as I, but broader and more masculine. He was also a great student, constantly learning and improving. Tall, smart and hansome, he was the centre of attention for any woman. He was always the centre of attention with me. Oh, but I knew there was more than pride for him in me, and everyday I cursed myself for it. It was wrong, yet I still wanted it.

I looked up from the paper I was reading over while waiting and my eyes met with his, causing my heart to skip a beat. He was dressed rather formally and he seemed nervous as he opened the door and stepped in. "Good morning Luke. How are you today?"

Luke smiled as he shut the door behind him before taking a seat at my desk. Usually he asked, but his reason for seeing me must have been important for him not to. "Good, thank you. Yourself?"

I returned the smile. "Very well." I pushed my work aside and gave Luke my full attention. I soon realised there was an intense unease about him. "Luke," I began, "Is anything the matter?" I leaned forward with concern.

The smile on Luke's face began to waver nervously. "Professor... I wanted to talk to you about something." He stuttered, his eyes moving to his feet. "Well, ask you something actually." His face was starting to redden.

"What is it, my boy?" I asked, the added on pet-name was a habit that I was finding rather hard to drop. But nevertheless, Luke's nervousness and apparent embarasment were beginning to spark my curiosity, as ungentlemanly that was.

"I..." He began. "I-I..." His hands were starting to tremble where they were resting on my desk.

A thought crossed my mind and my eyes widened. "Yes?" I prompted, too eager (to my embarrasement) and concerned to control myself.

He looked up at me, our eyes meeting intensely. His face was now serious and determined. "I don't really know how to tell you this, so I guess I'll just have to be direct about it."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _He isn't going to confess to me properly like he tried to so many years ago. It was just a phase, don't tell me he still feels that way._ I worked hard to control my anxiety and excitement, but my hands began to tremble too as I placed them under the table to hide them.

He waited for a reply, but I gave him none, so he continued after drawing a deep breath. His hands were now clenched onto of the table, an obvious attempt to stop them from shaking. "Flora and I... We are engaged and are to be married soon. I'd like to ask for your blessings and for you to, perhaps, give one of us away at the wedding." He said with a tremor in his voice.

My heart had been pounding so hard it was aching only seconds before, but now it stopped. I couldn't breath. I stopped shaking.

Luke bowed his head down in shame before lifting it back up to meet with my eyes again. "I'm sorry, Professor, that we didn't tell you before. We were afraid that the many years together spent almost as siblings would be percieved the wrong way by yourself and others, and I know it was wrong of me to think such a thing of you Professor-"

I put my hand up to stop him. "Luke, I understand completely." I paused, allowing him to calm himself and allowing myself to gather my thoughts before I continued. I stood up and extended a hand to him. "Congradulations. I'd be happy to. You certainly have my blessings. I'm very happy for the two of you. Admittedly it was somewhat expected that you two might find an interest in one another, after all you're both intellegent and attractive young adults."

Luke's face lit up as he stood in excitement, accepting my hand firmly. "Thank you! I can't tell you how much I - we- appreciate this, Professor! I should have known you'd be so understanding. Please forgive me."

"Luke, Luke, it's quite alright, really." I chuckled. This boy... no, man... had a firm handshake and I feared it would probably be the last time I would ever touch him. I savoured it and I could feel a tear fighting its way out.

His face was beaming with relief and delight. "I need to tell Flora." He said, thanking me one last time before he almost skipped merrily out the door.

I sat back down as he shut the door and stared at my hand. His touch lingered on it and I clasped it with my other hand to my chest. The tears began to fall down my cheeks and once again I cursed myself. But my heart hurt so much. Luke was getting married. Soon he would be leaving, taking Flora with him and once again I would be alone. It wasn't so bad before, but ever since Luke had come into my life, it was an unbareably thought that he would no longer be here. And with Flora leaving with him, it would only make it worse. I dried my tears quickly though and pulled my papers back into the centre of my desk and picked up my pen with a sigh. If Luke was happy, I would be happy too.

And as I began writing i muttered "I must put his interests first... That's what a gentleman does."


End file.
